Akito Nakatsuka
Akito Nakatsuka is a sound designer at Nintendo. He joined the company on the R&D2 department, where he initially provided the soundtrack of various Famicom titles such as ''Zelda II'' and ''NES Open Tournament Golf''.'' In the Super Famicom era, he worked on some Satellaview games such as [[Sutte Hakkun|''Sutte Hakkun]]'' and on hardware sound design. In recent years, Nakatsuka was one of the managers of Nintendo SPD's sound division, where provided sound supervision and support for several games rather than composing music. Production History * [[Devil World|''Devil World]] (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Clu Clu Land'' (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Excitebike'' (1984) - Sound Composer * ''Ice Climber'' (1985) - Sound Composer * ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (1987) - Sound Composer (as Tsukasan) * ''Famicom Golf: Japan Course'' (1987) - Sound Composer * ''Famicom Golf: U.S. Course'' (1987) - Sound Composer * [[Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!|''Punch-Out!!]] (NES) (1987) - Music Composer * [[Vs. Ice Climber|''Ice Climber]] (FDS) (1988) - Sound Composer * [[Kaettekita Mario Bros.|''Kaettekita Mario Bros.]] (1988) - Sound Composer * [[Vs. Excitebike|''Vs. Excitebike]] (FDS) (1988) - Sound Programmer * ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (1991) - Sound Composer * ''Clu Clu Land'' (FDS) (1992) - Sound Composer * ''Super Game Boy'' (1994) - Sound Design * ''BS-X'' (1995) - Sound Design * ''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (1995) - SFC Sound * ''Pilotwings 64'' (1996) - Sound Arrangement * ''BS Sutte Hakkun: Event Version'' (1997) - Sound Programmer * ''Heisei Shin Onigashima'' (1997) - Sound * ''Super Game Boy 2'' (1998) - Sound Composer * ''Sutte Hakkun'' (1998) - Sound Programmer * ''BS Sutte Hakkun: Event Version 2'' (1998) - Sound Programmer * ''BS Sutte Hakkun: '98 Winter Event Version'' (1998) - Sound Programmer * ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (1999) - Coordinator * ''Game Boy Music'' (canceled) - Sound * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) - Original Game Staff (Music Composition: Ice Climber, The Legend of Zelda) * [[Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!|''Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu!]] (2002) - Recording * [[Ice Climber-e|''Ice Climber-e]] (2002) - Sound Composition * The Legend of Zelda: Navi Trackers (2004) - Sound Composition * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (2004) - Sound * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Music Composition * [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Magnetica Twist'' (2008) - Sound Adviser * ''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) - Sound Support * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Sound Advisor * [[Wario Land: Shake It!|''Wario Land: Shake It!]] (2008) - Sound Supervisor credited only in the instruction booklet * [[Style Savvy|''Style Savvy]] (2008) - Sound Advisor * ''Excitebike: World Rally'' (2009) - Music of NES "Excitebike" * ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' (2010) - Sound Adviser * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - Sound Support (International Version) * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Sound Support * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) Special Thanks * ''Marvelous: Mōhitotsu no Takarajima'' (1996) * ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000) * ''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) * ''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) * ''Tetris DS'' (2006) * ''Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten DS'' (2006) * Otona no Jōshiki Ryoku Training DS (2006) * ''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) * ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (2007) * ''Art Style: PiCOPiCT'' (2009) * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) Song Credits [[Clu Clu Land|''Clu Clu Land]]' ''(NES Version)' * Title Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition and Arrangement * Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Bonus Stage -- Composition and Arrangement * Hurry Up! -- Composition and Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition and Arrangement [[Excitebike|''Excitebike]] * Title Theme 1 -- Composition and Arrangement * Title Theme 2 -- Composition and Arrangement * Title Theme 3 -- Composition and Arrangement * Start Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Victory Stand Theme -- Composition and Arrangement [[Ice Climber|Ice Climber]]' (NES Version)' * Game Start -- Composition and Arrangement * Stage Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Bonus Stage -- Composition and Arrangement * Stage Clear -- Composition and Arrangement [[Zelda II: The Adventure of Link|Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]] * Title Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Overworld Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Battle Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Flute Theme 1 -- Composition and Arrangement * Town Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * House Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Flute Theme 2 -- Composition and Arrangement * Temple Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Boss -- Composition and Arrangement * Temple Clear -- Composition and Arrangement * Level Up -- Composition and Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition and Arrangement * Great Temple -- Composition and Arrangement * Last Boss (Dark Link) -- Composition and Arrangement * Fanfare -- Composition and Arrangement * Princess Zelda -- Composition and Arrangement * Ending -- Composition and Arrangement [[Vs. Ice Climber|Ice Climber]]' (FDS Version)' * Stage Select -- Composition and Arrangement * Game Start -- Composition and Arrangement * Theme -- Composition and Arrangement * Bonus Stage -- Composition and Arrangement * Stage Clear -- Composition and Arrangement * Stage Fail -- Composition and Arrangement * Result -- Composition and Arrangement [[Vs. Clu Clu Land|Clu Clu Land]]' (FDS Version)' * Game Start -- Composition and Arrangement * Theme A -- Composition and Arrangement * Theme B -- Composition and Arrangement * Bonus Stage -- Composition and Arrangement * Result -- Composition and Arrangement * Hurry Up! -- Composition and Arrangement * Game Over -- Composition and Arrangement '''Sutte Hakkun''''' * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * File Select -- Composition & Arrangement * Story Intro -- Composition & Arrangement * Happiness Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * Carefree Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * True Youth Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * Smoking Spider -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 6 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 7 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 8 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 9 -- Composition & Arrangement * Stage 10 -- Composition & Arrangement * Extra Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Bridge -- Composition & Arrangement * Hakkun's House -- Composition & Arrangement * Practice Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * How to Play -- Composition & Arrangement * Nice Clear! -- Composition & Arrangement * Found the Purple Makkun! -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Makkun -- Composition & Arrangement * Hint and Answer -- Composition & Arrangement * Vs. Makkun Battle Lost -- Composition & Arrangement * Unused Song 1 -- Composition & Arrangement * Unused Song 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Trivia * He Was the Expert Nintendo Staff Ghost for Dry Dry Ruins in Mario Kart Wii Interviews * N.O.M.: Game Boy Music Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Real people